Tramp
:"Yeah, we're a team now, me and Mr. tough nuts. A team" '' :-'' The Tramp talking when idle The Tramp is a minor character and the tritagonist in Manhunt. He is an "extra" in the snuff film Cash is forced to participate in, whom he must escort and protect in the chapter Drunk Driving. Description The Tramp's background was not elaborated on during the game or any other official media for Manhunt, but the game manual suggests he was already on another of Starkweather’s snuff films as there’s a movie from Valiant Enterprises named “The Tramp Who Knew Too Much”. But even if it is true, it’s unknown if the tramp really works for Starkweather or if he is just kept as a hostage like Piggsy. Some in-game comments by the Tramp give a few hints about his early life up to the player’s interpretation: he appears to have a strong dislike of authority figures and resents being ordered around by Cash. Otherwise his comments mostly indicate his love of beer and booze. Events of Manhunt In the first moments of Drunk Driving, Lionel Starkweather goes on to tell Cash that he arranged “some company” for him because he “looked lonely” (Probably a reference to the newly-discovered deaths of Cash's relatives). The Director tells Cash that the Innocentz locked the said-person in a guarded room nearby, and orders Cash to free him. After successfully taking out the Babyface guarding the makeshift prison, Cash sees that his company is nothing more than a dirty and drunken hobo. The Director then orders Cash to take the hobo with him to Carcer Church, as part of the snuff film script. Cash must hide and protect the Tramp from the Innocentz along the path as there are some locked-gates blocking the way and the Director will only let Cash proceed if the tramp is with him. When Cash escorts the tramp to the old tomb behind the church which has an exit to a street, the scene is cut and later Cash is instantly seen in the underground entrance of the Carcer Chem Factory. Thus, the fate of the Tramp is unknown since he is not seen or heard from again. He could have been killed as Starkweather appears to not have any mercy, even for innocent witnesses, or had his life spared as the Tramp appears to really not care for what is happening at all. Gameplay The Tramp will follow Cash in a fashion very similar to the Journalist, but his AI differs from hers by the fact that the player can leave the tramp behind and take as long as they need to clear the area of Innocentz, making it easier. When Cash tells the Tramp to stay, he will automatically hide in the nearby shadow and will only leave it when the player orders to do so. Both the Journalist and Tramp have a life meter shown on the right side of screen. But strangely, unlike the Journalist, the Tramp also has the life meter of all the hunters who is shown if Cash stares or aim at them. This may hint the tramp was meant to be fought and killed during the game, but it was scrapped, or even that he really was meant to have been the Scarecrow. Trivia *The Tramp is believed to have been Scarecrow in early versions of the game. This would confirm him as Starkweather’s employee, but since Scarecrow was scrapped and appears to not exist at all in the game timeline, this remains unconfirmed. *If the tramp is killed by the Innocentz, Starkweather may make a short of bizarre and funny comment before the Scene Failed screen: “''Cash, baby, you let them kill your friend and you made such a lovely couple. ''” *There are drunken hobos around the town of Bullworth that seem to be modified versions of the tramp, down to the beard, hat, coat, alcohol-problem, and similar standing animation. *The Tramp model is located in the GLOBAL folder of the game, which could mean that the Tramp was once meant to be a skin accessible with cheats. *The Tramp is voiced by Mark Margolis, who played Hector Salamanca in the hit AMC show Breaking Bad. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt